


appreciating your thighs

by werebothstubborn



Series: phandom bingo [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, essentially PWP, horrendous euphemisms for penis, if you squint you can piece together a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebothstubborn/pseuds/werebothstubborn
Summary: dan’s had a long day, but luckily phil’s there to provide him with a distraction when they get home.





	appreciating your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandomficfests bingo challenge. i'm using the author's choice for my prompt this time and calling it "fics based on vaguely sexual shit dan says during gaming videos." many thanks to my loves [tash](http://philsroots.tumblr.com/) and [katie](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic and cheering me on <3

Dan loved to make Phil squirm. Loved the impatient tugs Phil gave on his hair, loved just watching precome spurt out over the head of Phil’s cock, loved the breathy whines that passed through his lips when he told Dan to _just get on with it, already_. He loved it when Phil made it clear just how much he wanted him.

Which is how he found himself on his knees, the shoe mat just inside the door digging uncomfortably into them, dragging his teeth across a patch of smooth alabaster skin on the inside of Phil’s thigh and relishing in the way it seemed to drive him mad.

Phil’s fingers pulled up on his hair sharply, and Dan jolted for a second before smirking, attaching his lips to a relatively blank patch of skin a little higher up on Phil’s leg, letting the tip of his nose graze the neatly shorn hair around the base of Phil’s cock. It wasn’t exactly where Dan was wanted right now and he knew it, but sometimes he needed to do these things for himself. For his own pleasure.

After the day Dan had, he needed to feel good – and nothing made him feel better than making Phil feel good. The second he’d closed the door behind him after their meeting with their management that afternoon, he’d felt the need burning in his chest to be as close to Phil as possible. He’d wasted no time in latching his lips to Phil’s, in getting to go work on his jeans and, shortly after, his pants. Now that he’d stripped both away, he was ready to get to work.

He sucked the bit of skin between his teeth and let them graze over it until Phil started to wiggle beneath his ministrations. Phil’s cock came to rest heavily against his cheek, and Dan knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth away for much longer. He never could. Not when it was hot and flushed and dribbling precome onto his cheek.

Dan had half a mind to just give up on leaving traces of this moment on Phil’s skin. It wasn’t as if Phil actually got all that much pleasure out of this. He didn't hate it, of course, and it could even work him up properly if Dan kept at it long enough, but he'd once said that it usually just tickled. If Dan stopped now, if he gave in and took Phil into his mouth, they’d probably both find themselves sated much sooner. But even so, Dan didn’t give two flying fucks about how soon they finished. Not when being right here, right now was so _good_.

There was something satisfying about watching a field of violets bloom over the blank canvas of Phil’s body. Dan was no artist, but in moments like these he could at least pretend he was.

Besides, the more time he spent painting Phil’s thighs with his lips, his teeth, his tongue, the more mind-blowing Phil’s release would feel when he finally came. And that’s what this was all about in the end – making sure he gave Phil the best orgasm he’d felt in months.

He released the skin from his mouth with a soft _pop_ and leaned back to admire his handiwork. A particularly vibrant violet bloomed right where his attention had just been focused, and he couldn’t help the satisfied grin that spread across his face as he watched the petals unfold. He had done that. Dan had really done that. Maybe he was an artist after all. Maybe he was as good as the old masters. Although he’d certainly never seen anything as beautiful as this in a museum.

Phil forwent the tugging this time, opting to just card his fingers through Dan’s hair instead. “ _Dan_ ,” he whined, “what are you doing? Come back.”

Dan huffed out a laugh. “I’m just admiring your thighs, Philly.”

“Well get up here and admire my penis.”

“Ooh,” Dan hissed, “y’know, I don’t know if I can continue on with this admiration thing if you’re gonna refer to your willy as a ‘penis’. Bit stiff. I prefer something like ‘come gun’ or ‘musky man candy’.” He had to bite his lip to keep a straight face and looked up at Phil from beneath his lashes, blinking slowly. He was stalling, seeing how long it would take to properly rile Phil up, to make him beg for it.

“ _Daniel_.”

Oh, fuck it. Dan had never been one for self-control, and he especially didn’t have any when Phil used _that_ voice, the one that dropped so low it could probably make Dan sink to his knees right in the middle of the pavement in central London.

He surged forward to wrap his lips around the head of Phil’s cock, letting his eyelids flutter shut when Phil’s fingers tightened in his hair and he sucked in a ragged breath.

Phil still wasn’t fully hard, but Dan didn’t mind. This was actually his favourite way to go down on Phil. He licked a wet circle around the tip, bringing one hand up to wrap around Phil’s shaft. If they were in a hurry, he would have just given Phil’s length a few pumps until he felt it grow fully hard, but as it was, they had all the time in the world.

Instead, he held Phil loosely in his hand and ran his tongue over his slit, precome collecting on his tastebuds until he felt a weighted growth against his palm, heard a hissed curse from above. Dan looked up, blinking slowly. Phil stared back at him, running his fingers gently through Dan’s already tousled hair. Dan’s throat tightened. Something about the look in Phil’s eyes lodged a familiar, overwhelming lump in his airway, the kind only Phil could bring on, and Dan swallowed it down, let the feeling bloom inside his chest instead.

With one more tiny lick, he pulled off, bringing his spare hand up to rub up and down Phil’s thigh. “Good?” he whispered.

Phil smiled softly. His hand slipped down to cup Dan’s cheek, and he couldn’t help leaning into it. “So good,” Phil whispered back. “Wanna feel you some more.”

Dan pressed his cheek further into Phil’s palm and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, they were staring straight at Phil’s cock. His hard, flushed, leaking cock. It was the perfect remedy to a draining day.

He leaned forward, pressed a line of closed-mouth kisses from the base of Phil’s cock to the tip, trying to convey just how much he loved this man. Opening his mouth wider than he had the first time, Dan stretched his lips over the head and sank all the way down. Phil choked somewhere above him, and he felt a laugh form down in his belly. If anyone should have been choking in that moment, it was him, but he and Phil always had a way of doing things a bit backwards.

Dan took his time bobbing his head up and down, barely even flinching when Phil hit the back of this throat. Maybe he had a bit _too much_ practice at this, if he really thought about it, but it seemed to work for the both of them. When Dan had a long day, Phil had something he was almost always ready to put in his mouth. When Phil needed an exertion-free way to get off, Dan was more than willing to sink to his knees and bring Phil to his climax with just his mouth. They complemented each other.

Sometimes Dan thought he could do this for hours – hollow his cheeks and coat Phil’s cock with as much saliva as he could muster, just slide up and down Phil’s length until his jaw grew sore and he had to pull off. If it weren’t for how shallow Phil’s breathing had gotten, Dan probably consider this one of those times. Phil’s grip tightened in his hair, and one glance up told Dan that he was close: his head was tipped back, pressed against the oak-paneled door, his mouth hanging open slightly, a few beads of sweat forming around his hairline.

Yeah, Dan could easily make him come just like this. But he didn’t want to. He withdrew slowly, letting his teeth drag over Phil’s shaft, but only just enough. Too much friction and Phil would let go on the spot, spill everything down Dan’s throat before he could even pull out his best tricks.

He didn’t pull off completely. Lips still wrapped around the head, he sucked on it lazily, flattening his tongue against the underside of Phil’s cock and running it over the sensitive skin there. Phil whimpered from above, his fingers beginning to comb frantically through Dan’s curls, and Dan would have been lying if he said such a visceral reaction from Phil didn’t go straight to his own cock.

Phil wasn’t usually the vocal one when it came to sex, so any time he so much as sighed, Dan’s blood flew towards his cock. He felt it then, the heat rushing south, centralizing itself below but spreading outwards to all his other extremities. He pressed his palm down on his own growing length as he let his mouth grow sloppier against Phil’s tip. Scraping his teeth gently over the head, he searched for Phil’s puckered foreskin, for the opening he could slip his tongue into to make Phil’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

It wasn’t something Dan did often, but he had a feeling that they were both in need of a mindblowing orgasm after the past few months. There wasn’t much time for enthusiastic sex when they were both dead-tired at the end of every day. And now they were home – at least for a little while. Still dead-tired, but at least they had a break from obligations for a while.

Dan found that opening, slipped his tongue inside, stretched out the empty space until Phil keened above him.

“Dan,” Phil groaned, tugging sharply on the hair still trapped between his fingers, “gonna come.”

Dan’s head spun, and it took everything in his power to keep from fucking into his own palm and to focus instead on withdrawing his tongue slowly. He let himself taste Phil. It wasn’t the best flavour in the world, musky and a bit chalky. But it was Phil, Phil down to his barest skin, and the fact that Dan was able to taste him at all was enough. He’d spend hours licking under Phil’s foreskin if it meant he could keep him forever.

When he finally drew his tongue all the way out, felt the foreskin snap right back into place, he sucked long and hard on the tip until Phil came with a cry, pulsing jets of warm, salty come into Dan’s mouth. He swallowed it all down.

As he listened to Phil panting, slowly coming down from his high – the high _Dan_ had given him – Dan couldn’t ignore his own cock any longer. He ground down on it with his palm, relishing in the friction it gave. It wasn’t nearly as good as it would have been if he’d thought to peel off his jeans before he’d jumped Phil, but it would do. If he kept at it, surely he’d get off eventually.

Phil’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Dan.”

Dan rubbed himself faster. Just another couple minutes and they’d both be able to pass out.

“Dan. Babe.”

He rocked his hips, desperately searching for a new angle.

“ _Daniel_.”

Finally, Dan looked up.

“Come to bed. Let me take care of you.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Dan said. “This was about you. I just need to—”

Phil knelt in front of him, tilting Dan’s chin up to get him to look him in the eyes. “Let me,” he said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Dan’s lips, “make you,” another kiss, “feel good.”

He took Dan’s hands and rose to his feet, and Dan winced for the both of them when Phil’s knees creaked. His own followed suit. Maybe they were getting to old for blowjobs at the front door. Phil led him by hand to the bedroom.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [like and reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/178467201919/appreciating-your-thighs)


End file.
